Meu raio de sol
by GinnyAngelD
Summary: pós-guerra Draco procura Ginny, que desapareceu, ninguém na Inglaterra toca no nome da jovem ruiva, mas um grande evento no Ministério da Magia trará a verdade a tona---- pós Hogworts
1. Cap 1 Meu raio de sol

Raio de sol

Eu acreditei que as coisas não tinham mais solução

Eu achei que o dia não fosse mais brilhar

Vi minha vida passar

Vi minhas amigas sair

Vi os dias se esvaírem

Acreditei que o melhor fosse não ver vc

Acreditei que o melhor

Era vc não saber

Bastava uma vida destruída

Bastava uma vida sem futuro

E uma vida que teria fim

Mas não consegui

Não tive coragem

Ela tinha mãos, tinha um sorriso.

Eu vi o dia voltar a clarear

Senti meu corpo mais pesado

Senti que algo me mantinha viva

Senti como se o sol estivesse em mim

Sentia o calor

O brilho, a vivacidade.

De tudo isso

Era o MEU raio de sol

A minha vida

Desculpe se não lhe contei

Desculpe se lhe menti

Desculpe se lhe deixei

Mas vc me aceitaria?

Aceitaria nós

Deixaria sua vida?

Apenas para ficar conosco?

Creio que não

Mesmo depois vc não deixou

Vc não voltou

Nem um oi mandou

Então o que posso dizer

Fazem dois anos

Dois anos que acordo

E olho para ela - Shan

Que toda a manha

Brilha como o sol

Não importa se há ou não luz lá fora

Ela brilha p mim

Lembra você

E isso é o que me conforta

O que me alegra

O q me faz continuar vivendo

A minha filha

A sua filha

A nossa filha

Que vc não conhecer

Nunca conheceu e

Acredito que nunca irá conhecer

Ela fechou o diário e depositou-o sobre o criado mudo, era a centésima carta que escrevia e que não mandaria quem sabe um dia disse-se. Depois que ficou grávida ela formou-se na França, abandonando a Inglatera, abandonou a família, que ainda a procurava, a visitava, mas ela depois que havia se mudado para a Veneza vivia sua vida, era médica, cuida de sua menina e era feliz a medida do possível. Olhou pela milésima vez, era 1:00 am, ela achava que a vida não podia melhorar. Sem ele a vida nunca poderia ser melhor, não que a vida fosse ruim, mas algo lhe fazia falto e só sua menininha apagava esse vazio. Mas era em noites como essa que ela sentia falta, sentia-se vazia, sentia vontade de largar tudo e voltar, mas seu orgulho, seu orgulho não deixava. Virou para o lado, era 1:30. Pensou novamente nele, nos olhos azuis e adormeceu com esse pensamento.

Amanheceu em Londres, estava frio, e a serração tomava conta do jardim da casa, o homem levantou-se vestiu o roupão verde-escuro, e foi em direção à cozinha. Malfoy havia se mudado da mansão logo após o fim da guerra. A escola fora a sua salvação, tudo pelo que havia passado, depois de ter perdido sua mãe, era o último lugar que gostaria de estar. Uma casa nos arredores de Londres, em um vilarejo bruxo. Não muito longe, mas afastado o suficiente para que ele pudesse ter paz.

HÁ anos buscava pela única pessoa que importava, quando o famoso Potter seguiu na guerra ele fora com Snap, como espião, com as aulas particulares Olcumancia, conseguiu defender-se e deu um grande prejuízo para o Valdemort e seu pai. Mas quando a guerra acabou ele não recebeu glórias, não recebeu acusações, apenas ficou livre, o nome Malfoy, não fazia mais diferença na sociedade bruxa naquele momento, alguns anos mais tarde ele viria a receber as glórias e a paz que tanto almejara. a sua vida não havia deixado de ser luxuosa, mas a dois anos ele não tinha razão para continuar a viver. A única pessoa com quem ele se importara, havia sumido, ele nunca iria desistir de procurá-la.

Os Weasleys não falavam sobre o assunto Ginevra, Potter não comentava no nome da garota e Granger não falava da amiga desde o dia que haviam deixado a escola para ir lutar na guerra. Ele sondava e contornava, mas ninguém lhe falava da ruiva. Ela havia deixado Hogwarts e ninguém sabia para onde.

Essa manha ele acordara em particular com uma sensação de que aquele dia prometeria, não sabia por que, mas ansiava por chegar ao ministério. Fez um café forte e dirigiu-se ao banho, vestiu uma calça social preta uma camisa branca, recolheu sua pasta e as chaves do Porcher, o dia prometia, pôs os óculos de sol no rosto e seguiu em direção ao ministério.

******************************************

N.A

Oieee, pessoal olha só quero deixar dois recadinho, o primeiro é que eu estou sem Beta, então se houver muitos erros me desculpem, mas vou tentar revisar a história diversas vezes ( se houver alguma beta disponível entre em contato pleas). E segundo essa história esta parada a um tempão, então acho que vai mudar algumas coisas no meio.

Tenham paciência, fazem anos que eu não escrevo, ehehehehhe.

Bjus

Deixem Reviews ^;^

Ginny Sweet Sin


	2. Chapter 2 surpresas

Cap. 2 - Surpresas

O ministério estava um caos as pessoas corriam atarefadas e ocupadas em busca dos protocolos, das pautas, tradutores. Draco chego no meio do caos, foi quando lembrou-se ERA o dia , o dia da reunião de todos os ministros, presidentes, e chefes de governo da magia da Europa, e ele iria participar como tradutor, uma mulher loura aproximou-se por trás dele.

- Onde estava Malfoy – Luna

- Na minha casa - respondeu ele calmamente, sabia que ela estava com a razão, mas não deixaria transparecer – onde mais Di-Lua????

- Ora seu grosso – ela respondeu emburrada – Hermione está lhe chamando.

- Obrigado – largou seu material sobre a mesa e seguiu em direção a sala da sua chefe "Granger sangue-ruim" ou mais conhecida como Sra. Potter.

As pessoas estavam enlouquecidas pelos corredores, memorandos que voavam descontroladamente de um lado para o outro, aquilo mais parecia um campo de guerra do que um ministério. depois de desviar de diversos funcionários, e de evitar ter um olho furado por memorandos que davam rasantes para tentar chegar mais rápido ao seu destino. Ali estava sala da chefe do setor jurídico dos Aurore, sim ele havia sido convidado a ser auror assim como a maioria que combatera na guerra, mas preferira ficar fora de campo com a burocracia, contatos, sem jornais e fotógrafos a lhe perseguir. Mas era em horas como essa que pensava duas vezes se tivera feito a melhor escolha, mas hoje em particular ele daria pulos de alegria por trabalhar na sede.

- Sim Granger – o disse entrando na sala sem ao menos bater na porta

- Malfoy, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você bater na porta ates de entrar – ela bufou – e é Potter agora, ou você tem problema de memória??? – ela disse debochada.

- Ora Granger, maus hábitos não se mudam tão facilmente – retrucou desdenhoso – mas como vamos??? Quem eu irei acompanhar na reunião??

- Bem Malfoy você irá acompanhar o ministro Italiano.

- Ok, e Hermoine você tem tido noticias da Ginny???

- Eu já lhe disso que isso não é assunto para tratar-se no trabalho – ela disse fechando o rosto, e olhando novamente para os papéis em sua mão.

- Que m**erda!! – gritou ele dando um soco na mesa – nunca é assunto será que vocês não vão me dizer onde ela está???? Bem se vê que você virou um Potter mesmo. Não parece mai a garota que eu conheci.

- Eu já disse não é assunto Draco – ela fito- o com pena – agora vá que o ministro chega na lareira nº 13. – ela acenou com a mão para que ele se fosse

Draco foi-se, mas sem antes bater a porta da sala com força o suficiente para que todos que estavam no corredor o olhassem, assustados, e desviassem do seu caminho. O que não fazia diferença para o loiro. Fez uma parada rápida no banheiro para acalmar-se, molhar o roto e recompor-se, por que ninguém podia lhe dizer onde ela estava? Será que ele já não tinha provado o suficiente para eles que ele a amava, será que não merecia uma porcaria de segunda chance? Ele pensava quando parava diante da lareira nº 13.

Hermione terminava de juntar os papéis que jogara para o alto quando Draco saíra de sua sala , quando Harry, Rony e Luna entraram rindo:

- Mi vc em que ouvir a piada do Rony – Harry aproximou-se da esposa para beijar a esposa – o que houve Mi, por que essa cara?? – disse ele assustado olhando para a face cansada e triste da esposa.

- Malfoy – ela respondeu abafado

- o que aquela fuinha fez para você??? – indagou Rony aproximando-se dos amigos

- Ginny – ela respondeu cansada – perguntou por ela novamente, ele tem feito muito isso ultimamente, e eu fico com pena, muita pena em velo desesperado por uma noticia dela, e eu odeio mentir vocês sabem. - ela suspirou

- tudo bem, mas deixe as coisas como estão você sabe a escolha não é nossa – disse Rony sentando-se no sofá – tenho uma novidade para vocês, lembram-se do amigo da Ginny, aquele Pablo, P.....

- Poul – disse Luna sentando-se ao lado do marido - Poul meu amor.

- É esse mesmo, ele que vem para a reunião – ele disse normalmente

- como???? – ela disse em tom de desespero

- o que houve Mi??? porque esse desespero todo??? – Harry afagou os cabelos da esposa.

- Não tenho tempo para explicar, pessoal – ela largou os papéis de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa – temos que achar o MALFOY e agora......

Hermione não esperou os amigos e o marido responderem saiu em disparada corredor afora, onde estaria o Malfoy, qual era mesmo a lareira que ela lhe mandara ir. Tinha três, 31, não , era a três, não. O desespero tomava conta parou na birfucação agora qual era a lareira mesmo.

- 13 – ela olhou para o lado Harry Luna e Rony estavam ali com ela – olha vocês não deixem Malfoy chegar perto de Poul, eu mandei ele para a lareira treze.

Luna fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, e sussurrou para a amiga – Tarde de mais Mi, eles estão vindo logo atrás de vc. – ela apontou em direção a dois homens que caminhavam na direção deles conversando amigavelmente.

Hermione respirou fundo não sabia o que fazer. Ela olhou para Harry desesperada. Como quem perguntava o que faremos agora. Ninguém se pronunciou por um longo tempo, ficou um silêncio incomodo, e os dois homens aproximavam-se calmamente, conversando como se conhecem a muito tempo. Harry foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Bem pessoal acho que nada vai acontecer, ora porque ele tocaria naquele assunto? – ele disse calmamente como se aquilo fosse obvio - é só evitarmos ele quando ele estiver próximo de Malfoy. – concluiu como se fosse obvio e fácil. Mas foi Rony, dessa vez que destruiu com as esperanças deles.

- Só que como vamos nos livrar dele agora – disse Rony acenando p ara o homem com um sorriso desesperado.

Harry e Hermione viraram-se lentamente, Poul aproximava-se deles alegre como se tivesse várias novidades para contar-lhes. Os quatro ficaram ali parados olhando os dois homens aproximar-se deles.

- Sr. e Sra. Potter, Weasley, como vão – disse cumprimentando-os alegre – eu estava conversando com o Sr. Malfoy e estávamos indo tomar um café, nos acompanham????

Todos se olharam desesperado, agora não tinha mais escapatória, não podiam negar e no fim a conversa acabaria em Ginevra.

- Claro – foi Luna que respondeu calmamente como ela podia fiar naquele estado pensou Hermione em desespero.

Era um café pouco movimentado de Londres, em uma das ruas nas voltas do Ministério, Já haviam feito seus pedidos, e os dois casais tentavam manter a conversa longe da Itália, de Veneza e de Ginny principalmente. Mas não houve como, no fim do seu café, Poul suspirou, e disse calmamente:

- não entendo como a Gigi não sente falta daqui - o quarteto entrou em pânico, agora não havia mais volta. – claro que lá é um ótimo lugar para se viver, mas não sei como sua irmã não sente saudade de casa e dos amigos Rony. – ele disse pegando mais um biscoito, ninguém teve coragem de olhar malfoy, o som seco da xícara de Draco pousar na mesa.

- quem seria Gigi, Sr. Vetorato??? – o loiro indagou com a vós distante como se aquela conversa não lhe interessa-se.

- é uma mulher incrível, Ginevra Weasley – Hermione soltou um gemido de dor, sabia que agora não tinha mais o que fazer – tudo bem Sra. Potter?? – Poul perguntou preocupado.

- Ohh sim claro tudo Ok, só queimei a língua, meu café ainda esta quente. – ela sorriu sem graça, mas o italiano não pareceu perceber.

- bem como eu dizia a Irmã do Rony é incrível,uma mulher inacreditável, Linda, dedicada, uma pessoa exemplar – os quatro acompanhante rezavam desesperadamente para que ele não falasse – e uma mãe maravilhosa, Shan é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci, bem sou suspeito de falar da minha afilhadinha . Ela tem os cabelinhos loiros que quase tem brilho próprio e olhos que parecem o mar. Eu acho que tenho uma foto da minha afilhadinha aqui comigo. – ele abriu a carteira em busca da foto.

Agora sim estava tudo acabado, Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que conseguisse pensar no inicio de uma frase, Malfoy pronunciou-se pela segunda vez durante todo o passeio:

- desculpem-me, mas eu não estou me sentindo bem- ele pôs a mão na testa com uma expressão de cansaço – eu acho que vou me retirara e voltar para minha casa. – ele olhou p Hermione de forma fria e cruel – tem Algum problema Potter?

- não claro que não – ela engoliu seco e segurou a mão de Harry que estava em seu colo – eu designo outro auror para acompanhar o Poul.

- Bem então desculpe-me Sr. Vetorato.

- Chame-me de Poul

- pois bem Poul, muito obrigado pela conversa esclarecedora. E desculpe- me por ter que me retirar.

- ora Sr. Malfoy, o que é isso, todos nó entendemos, saúde Em primeiro lugar – ele soltou uma risada – é o que a Gigi sempre fala.

- Pois e SAÚDE em primeiro lugar – ele olhou para os dois casais sentados – é realmente a saúde, é algo, de extrema importante – lançou um olhar de que mataria qualquer um que o impedisse de sair dali – e Poul pode chamar-me Draco, Draco Malfoy. – o loiro largou algumas notas sobre a mesa e saiu batendo a porta com toda a força.

Hermione começou a chorar desesperadamente abraçada ao marido, enquanto Luna e Rony olhavam para as próprias mãos para tentar entendera loucura que acabara de ocorrer.

- Onde foi que eu já ouvi esse nome??? – disse Poul pensativo – Draco???

- é O PAI de Shan – disse Harry num tom sem emoção, afagando a esposa que soluçava

- Como??? – ele arregalou os olhos em desespero – ela vai me MATAR. – o homem enterrou o rosto nas mãos e o silêncio reinou na mesa. Agora ninguém sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas todos tinham certeza que Ginny não ia gostar nada de saber que Malfoy havia descoberto o seu paradeiro.

Draco adentrou em sua casa como um furacão. Em desespero, jogou uma mala no chão e começou a atirar suas roupas o interior da mala. Depois de "fazer a mala" ele sentou-se na cama, pegou o porta-retrato de seu criado-mudo, olhou para ele quando tinha 17 anos, seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts junto de uma ruiva exuberante, eles riam, se abraçavam se beijavam.

- por que Gi, porque vc faz isso comigo??? – ele perguntou em vão para a foto, largou-a novamente na mesa, e ligou de seu celular para o aeroporto.

Não tinha condições de aparatar, nessa ocasião viu-se em obrigação de usar o transporte trouxa, havia um vôo para Itália, Roma, daqui a 1:30. De lá ele alugaria um carro e iria a Veneza. Desligou o celular, pegou sua mala trancou toda a casa, e saiu em busca de seu amor, e de sua razão de viver, ainda tentando digerir a história de ter uma filha. O que Ginevra tinha naquela cabecinha de vento dela, ele pensava no caminho do aeroporto.

***************************************************************************8

até que enfim... esse cap já está pronto a seculos só nao conseguia tempo para postalo

espero que gostemmm

bjos

^;^


	3. Chapter 3 Sensações

Cap. 3 - Sensações.

*****************Dg*****************

Draco acordou dolorido, as poltronas daquele avião não eram boas, mesmo sendo a primeira classe, ou era tensão que o consumia que estava lhe dando aquela dor de cabeça terrível. Era uma viagem de aproximadamente 4 horas com escala na França, pra ele não fazia diferença, no aeroporto em Londres já deixara um carro alugado através de uma locadora, e já fizera uma reserva em um Hotel de Veneza. Fazia tempo que não ia à Itália, mas ainda lembrava-se do lugar, bem agora faltava descobrir onde Ginny estava à cidade era consideravelmente grande, mas conhecendo a ruiva sabia que ela devia morar num local mais afastado, ainda mais se havia uma criança junto. Uma criança Draco ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso, retorceu-se na poltrona, a aeromoça apareceu lhe trazendo um lanche, era quase umas 10 da manha, comeu sem sentir realmente o gosto da comida, aquela tensão ainda ia mata-lo, e nem um feitiço calmante ele podia fazer. Malditos trouxa, maldito avião, malditos Granger, Potter, Loovegod e Weasley. Não lhe interessava se eles eram felizes porque ele não podia ser ao lado de sua pequena? Por que queriam lhe negar aquilo, dois anos, sofrendo, buscando e todos sabiam onde ela estava. A dor de cabeça voltou a assombrar o homem, ele respirou fundo, em meia hora chegaria a Milão, perto de umas 04h30minh da tarde estaria em Veneza e até a noite ele encontraria sua ruiva ou ele não se chamava Malfoy.

*****************Gd*****************

Ginny acordou cedo (06h30minh – lembre-se que ela foi dormiu 01h30min) e estranhamente ansiosa naquela manha, tomou uma banho demorado, vestiu-se como se vestia na época da escola, um Jens escuro e uma regata verde escura o que contrastava com sua pele branca cheia de pequenas sardas espalhadas de forma divertida, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo e foi acordar seu raio de sol, a sua pequenina Shan:

- Eu ainda posso lembrar como era o ontem. /Férias de verão a caminho/ Eu estava tão entusiasmado que quase eu não podia dormir. /Próximo ano eu começo o segundo grau –ela cantou calmamente próximo ao berço da menina - A noite toda eu quis saber o que isso poderia ser. /Então meu pai disse uma coisa./Que me fez sentir bem. –ela mexeu nas maosinhas da menina de um aninho e onze meses - Espere pelo sol./Na manhã seguinte./ É outro dia que você foi meu./ Seu amor é como luz do sol  
Após uma tempestuosa noite./ Meu raio de sol – ela sussurou próximo ao ouvido de sua filha. Acorde meu benhe, vamos mamar?

A menina acordou de forma preguiçosa, esticando seus bracinhos, como o pai, Ginny não conteve uma lágrima brilhante que surgiu.

- Mama – ela ergueu os bracinhos em direção a mãe

Ginny pegou a filha no colo e foi em direção a cozinha, a pôs sentada na cadeirinha, pegou um iogurte na geladeira e sentou-se para dar de comera sua filha. Ela ria e estava bem disposta aquela manha, tão alegre e sorridente como se dia estivesse prometendo ser lindo.

- vamos lá meu bem – ela disse lambendo a tampa – hoje mamãe tem muita coisa para fazer. – ela deu a primeira colherada

- Tem aula hoji mama ?- ela olhava a mãe com uma alegria Inexplicável.

- sim meu bem vc vai para a aula hoje querida – ela deu mais uma colherada do iogurte de morango- mamãe vai arrumar sua festinha, quem vai fazer dois aninhos????  
- ginny riu e levou mais uma colherada a boca da sua nenê.

- eu – ela respondeu orgulhosa, Shan era uma menina bem desenvolvida para a sua idade – mamãe... papa... – e riu

Ginny assustou-se com a fala da sua filha, papa era papai ou era comida ela ficou parada por alguns instantes. Depois mostrou o pote vazio para sua filha e disse:

- acabou Shan vc quer mais , eu pego – ofereceu de forma receosa.

- humm... – ela fechou a boca e balançou a cabecinha de forma negativa. – Pa-pai. – ela disse pausadamente, para a mãe

Ginny derrubou ficou atônita por alguns segundos, foi o barulho da colher batendo no piso do chão que a despertou. Ela juntou o talher e foi em direção a pia onde largou tudo e apoio-se, como ela havia dito aquilo? Ginny tinha a sensação que ia desmaiar, mas respirou fundo uma vez, duas, tinha muitas coisas para fazer ainda. Ela virou-se para a filha que a olhava sem entender nada, sua mãe sempre a parabenizava pelas palavras novas, o que havia de errado. Ginny percebeu a confusão no rosto de sua filhe e abriu um sorriso, ela era uma criança e aquela era só uma palavra " acalme-se Ginevra" ela resmungou em pensamento.

- parabéns Shan – ela disse abrindo um sorriso – agora vem que a mame tem que ainda lhe vestir – pôs uma blusinha banca e um macacãozinho rosa escuro o que dava a pequena um ar mais alegre, parecia que ela tinha brilho próprio como o Pai, "Merlin por que ele não sai de minha mente hj??" ela policiou-se pegou a filha no colo penteou os cabelos dourados dela e a pôs no cercado mágico.- mame vai comer comporte-se e voltou para a cozinha tomar seu café

Ela pegou o jornal para ler e ali tinha uma noticia que seu amigo Poul estava na Inglaterra em reunião com todos os chefes de estado da Europa, ela abriu um sorriso – só espero que ele volte para o aniversário de Shan – olhou a foto de Londres na parte superior, como ela sentia falta da Inglaterra, mas sua vida agora era ali, não queria por ninguém em risco,e seu orgulho era muito grande para admitir que errara. Ela olhou o relógio já eram 7:45 h nossa, era hora de ir.

- Shan ... Ela - gritou saindo da cozinha- vamos meu bem- e foi no cercadinho onde a filha lhe esperava de pé com seu coelho branco sendo arrastado pelo braço – vamos Shan largue isso senão chegaremos atrasadas.

- mamãe o Sir. Mafy, quer ir também – ela sacudiu o brinquedo

- meu bem você sabe que não pode, e olhe como ele esta cansadoo. – a menina olhou para o boneco que tinha os olhos bem pequenininhos e azuis

- verdade – ela colocou o boneco em um bercinho de brinquedo e o cobriu – durma bem Sir. Mafy.

-Isso agora vamos – ginny esticou os braços e a menina foi em sua direção, ela era tão esperta – mas não se preocupe hj mamãe vai estar de folga, e nós vamos passear no parque e o Sr. Mafy poderá ir junto – a menina deu um pulinho de alegria – agora vamos.

A ruiva recolheu todas as suas coisas e as de Shan, fechou a casa e partiram em direção ao Hospital Santa Helena, onde ginny trabalhava, e havia uma creche onde Shan ficava enquanto a mãe trabalha. O dia brilhava, parecia prometer uma grande surpresa, como foi quando Draco lhe pedira em casamento, quando se entregara, mas por que diabos ela estava lembrando-se de tudo isso hoje, " o lembranças me dêem um tempo" ela resmungou mentalmente. Ela e a filha foram caminhando calmamente em direção ao carro, entraram e foram para o hospital, parecia ser um dia comum, mas mal sabiam elas que aquele dia seria o inicio de uma nova vida.

*************Dg*****************

Será que aquele panaca não entendia que ele queria um Porcher e não interessava a cor - malditos trouxas - ele bufou, já fazia mais de meia hora que ele se encontrava, parado na frente do balcão preenchendo ficha, cadastro, etc...

- bem Sr. Malfoy – ele falou olhando para tela do computador e depositando as caves sobre o balcão e os documentos do carro – aqui está, Porcher verde escuro – ele olhou para o cliente mas ele havia sumido – Sr. Malfoy?? – chamou em vão.

Draco já estava na garagem da locadora, esperando o motorista trazer o carro:

- malditos trouxas – ele resmungou, o que ele não fazia para encontrar sua meninas, e agora eram suas meninas, uma assustadora felicidade tomou conta de seu peito.

Entrou no carro quase derrubando o motorista e saiu em disparada em direção à auto-estrada, tinha muito ainda o que fazer, ir para o Hotel, e procurar o bendito hospital, olhou para a lista dos três hospitais bruxos que haviam em Veneza, Sta. Helena, Michelangelo e por ultimo Corconha. Bem se queria encontrar Ginevra, era melhor começar a ligar para os hospitais agora mesmo.

Ligou primeiro Para o Hospital Michelangelo, não havia nenhuma Dra. Weasley, em sua segunda tentativa, hospital Sta. Helena a atendente lhe disse:

- Ginevra Weasley – a voz automática parecia procurar o nome em alguma lista – sim , sim Sr. ela trabalha aqui sim o Sr. gostaria de marcar alguma consulta com ela?

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, o que será que Virginia fazia? Como marcar uma consulta com um médio se não sabia a especialidade dele? – Bem, sim ela teria algum horário vago Hoje a Tarde por volta de umas 17:00h?

- Não senhor, ela atende na até as 15:00, mas tenho como encaixá-lo para amanha pela manha, pode ser?

- é que é realmente Urgente – ele falou num tom de desespero – é um assunto pessoal.

- Bem Sr. Malfoy, o máximo que eu posso fazer pelo Sr. é lhe conferir o nº da Dra. Weasley, mas não lhe garanto que ela possa lhe atender ainda hoje.

- Ah sim, mas seria muito útil, qual é o nº? – ele disse pronto para anotar.

- XX- 90556755 Sr. bem, fiz o que me foi possível, tenha uma boa manha - e ela desligou o telefone.

Draco olhou para o nº que havia ficado gravado no seu celular, ligava agora? Melhor não era melhor chegar ao hotel e então de lá ligava para ela. Olhou para a estrada em busca de alguma informação. Uma placa dizia : Veneza 150km. Logo ele estaria lá logo a veria, em aperto passou-se em seu coração de forma desesperada, ele pisou no acelerador.


End file.
